hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Shogun Showdown
Shogun Showdown 'is the 10th mission of ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. It is the 4th and final part of the hit on Masahiro Hayamoto. 'Target: '''Masahiro Hayamoto Background Agent 47 can breathe deep. The long, cold, snowy and perilous journey through the wild lands of central Japan is finally over. The only chore now is to make his way through the annals of Hayamoto's ancient yet deviously high-tech castle, recover the missile guidance system from his basement museum, eliminate the target and, most importantly, escape alive. Briefing ''47 — Diana here! I see you managed to infiltrate the castle. Good work! This castle, Katsuyama-Jo, is the headquarters of Masahiro Hayamoto. Your objective is to track down Hayamoto and eliminate him, as well as get away safely with the missile guidance system in his possession. Although this squeaky old fortress may look obsolete, make no mistake — it's equipped with all the latest electronic security measures. On top of that, the place is crawling with ordinary security guards at lower levels, and Hayamoto's own handpicked yoyimbos at the top. Approach this assignment with the utmost caution, 47 — these people are ruthless, fanatical, and extremely clever. I repeat, 47 — evade guards and security measures, eliminate Hayamoto and secure the missile guidance system before escaping. Weapons * SMG-SD6 - Carried by most of the guards plus four in the weapons room. * .22 Suppressed - At the southeast corner of the museum. * Desert Eagle - Carried by some of the guards. * Katana - Carried by the ninjas in the rafters, Hayamoto himself, and one in the museum. Objectives * Eliminate Hayamoto * Secure missile guidance system * Escape the castle Maps Shogun_Showdown_Wings_Map.jpg|Wings Map Shogun_Showdown_Basement_Map.jpg|Basement Map Shogun_Showdown_Museum_Map.jpg|Museum Map Shogun_Showdown_Courtyard_Map.jpg|Courtyard Map Shogun_Showdown_1st_Floor_Map.jpg|1st floor map Shogun_Showdown_2nd_Floor_Map.jpg|2nd floor map Shogun_Showdown_3rd_Floor_Map.jpg|3rd floor map Shogun_Showdown_4th_Floor_Map.jpg|4th floor map Shogun_Showdown_5th_Floor_Map.jpg|5th floor map Shogun_Showdown_6th_Floor_Map.jpg|6th floor map Gallery Shogun_Showdown_Target_Photo_of_Mashahiro_Hayamoto.jpg|Target photo of Hayamoto Shogun_Showdown_Objective_Image.jpg|Location of the objectives; depicted as image Shogun_Showdown_Hayamoto's_Arrival.jpg|Hayamoto arriving with the missile guidance system Shogun_Showdown_Hayamoto_Placing_Objective.jpg|Hayamoto placing the missile guidance system in his museum. Shogun_Shodown_Hayamoto's_Helicopter.jpg|Hayamoto's Helicopter, in which 47 escapes later Shogun_Showdown_Laser_Doors.jpg|Laser Doors; one of the various security measures of Hayamoto's castle Shogun_Showdown_Lei_Ling.jpg|47 sees and talks to Lei Ling whom he met in the brothel of Lee Hong, now prostituting herself for Hayamoto again. Trivia * In this mission, 47 will come across Mei-Ling again and even if disguised, she will still recognize him. * In the museum there is a bottle. On that bottle is a picture of Violent J from Insane Clown Posse that says voodoo on the label. * This mission is one of the few missions that has two escape routes: the first is the most simple, by exiting the castle through the front door, where the player started the mission. The other is escaping the castle using the helicopter in the courtyard. * Regardless of how the player chose her fate in Codename 47, Lei-Ling still appears alive in this '''mission. *When 47 meets Lei Ling, he claims that he saved her from Lee Hong in Hong-Kong, this is a reference to the mission The Lee Hong Assassination from Hitman: Codename 47. Video Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin missions